deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Chiang
Larry Chiang is a psychopath in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is found in the Meat Processing Area in the Maintenance Tunnels during Case 8-4: The Butcher. He is a demented butcher who considers zombies as "spoiled meat" and people as "fresh meat." Larry serves as the final psychopath in 72 Hour Mode. Case 8-4: The Butcher Frank West first observed Larry through security feed dragging Carlito Keyes into the meat processing area. When Frank arrived to investigate, Larry had already hung Carlito onto a meat hook, and was preparing to grind him into fresh meat. Larry believed Frank to be a customer, and declared that he would have some good ground meat soon. Frank tried to convince Larry that there was another alternative to fresh meat, but Larry did not get the hint. Instead, he believed that Frank would rather eat spoiled zombie meat. He got upset and insisted that he must uphold his reputation by giving Frank "fresh meat". If Larry is not defeated in time, Carlito will fall into the meat grinder which fails the case. After he was defeated by Frank, he fell to the floor and died, allowing Frank to rescue Carlito. Defeating Larry rewards Frank with the Meat Cleaver, which respawns in the Meat Processing Area. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode Larry appears in the Meat Processing Area at the Maintenance Tunnels from 0:07:00 through 1:00:00 carrying an orange, yogurt and spitfire and is armed with his meat cleaver. He appears again in the North Plaza from 5:07:00 to 5:19:00 carrying the same items he had before. Battle Style *'Hanging' - Larry hangs Frank on a meat rack and slices him with his meat cleaver. This attack will continue until the player frees Frank (in the same way that you escape a zombie grapple). *'Throw' - Larry throws hanging meat at Frank dealing about 3 blocks of damage. He may also throw a knife at Frank, which will deal about 1 block of damage. *'Slice' - This is Larry's most common move. Larry slices Frank with his meat cleaver dealing about 1-2 blocks depending on where the player is at or how many strikes Larry does. *'Charge' - Larry may attack Frank by charging towards him, which will knock Frank to the ground and deal about 1 block of damage. *'Health' - Larry will sometime heal by eating a can of meat if he is low on health (50% or under). Trivia * Photo Op: When Larry is eating out of a container full of meat there is an up to 10,000 prestige points bonus. *Larry has the Chinese character of "meat" tattooed on the back of his neck. *In the Gagaga SP trailer for'' Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, one can see him juggling Adam's small chainsaws. *Unlike most psychopaths, Larry will not attack Frank unless provoked. *He could be a reference to the Butcher from Diablo, who shouts "Ahhh, fresh meat!" upon confronting him. *His boss theme song is '''On A Mission' by Hostile Groove. * He is similar to Ted from ''Dead Rising 2, ''as both consider zombies to be "spoiled meat", and humans to be "fresh meat". Gallery Dead rising larry.png|Notebook photo. Larry Notebook.png|Larry's Notebook entry. Butcher.jpg Case 8 4.jpg|Larry holding Carlito as a hostage. Larry3.jpg|Larry's photo op. File:Larry_arms.jpg| File:Larry_Body.jpg| File:Larry_Face.jpg| File:Larry_legs.jpg| Category: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category: Dead Rising Characters Category: Dead Rising Psychopaths